Never Forgive, Never Forget
by Sergeant Insomniac
Summary: A story about the Huntsclan hunting down a couple of kids. Takes place before Homecoming. It's a short read.


So, this is my first attempt to do a serious fanfic. To tell you the truth, I haven't watched that many episodes that featured the Huntsclan, so I've tried to have them stay in character for this one. It is set in the past and doesn't contain Jake or the other characters. Just a tale about two kids versus the Huntsclan. It's just a little short story I've written because I'm bored. Sorry if it sounds a little cliché. So, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long.

Never Forgive, Never Forget

"_There are some corners of the universe which have bred the most terrible things. Things that act against everything we believe in. They must be fought."_

_-A doctor_

"THEY KNOW ABOUT THE PLAN," yelled a man covered by several shadows. He was sitting on his chair. His was clearly angry due to the look on his eyes. He kept grinding his teeth so hard that everyone around him heard it. "Find them… And kill them so they can never tell a soul."

"Yes, Huntsmaster," said someone nearby. That certain someone pulled a phone out of his pocket. He dialed some numbers on it, put the speaker toward his mouth, and calmly said, "Two humans, 11 and 9. Terminate them."

Elsewhere, two kids were running through the dark, rainy streets. One of them was a boy who looked about eleven years old. Sweat was dripping from his skin. Terror was in his eyes. The other child was a little girl. A tear ran down her cheek. She was whimpering as if she had someone close to her die.

"Come on," said the boy. "Stop crying. We need to find Dad's place before they come here."

"I can't stop," said the whimpering girl. "And I haven't seen Dad in a long time. What if we don't make it?"

"Don't say that. We're going to make it. It'll take more than some old guy who wears a dragon skull to stop us. You know that. Right?"

A red car drove down and splashed water at them by accident. It didn't wash away the scars that the children suffered. The boy and his sister tried to run across the street. Out of nowhere, another car almost hit them. They got out by the last second.

"I'm hungry," said the girl.

"Can you just be quiet?" said the annoyed boy. "We'll get food when we go to Dad's house. Now, just stop talking. Or else the hunters will come."

The kids kept running. The girl spotted a McDonald's and tried to go there, but her brother pulled her away and they resumed their search for the house of their dear, old dad. However, another car slowly drove through the streets like a shark looking for its prey. It was sleek and beautiful, but it was large and intimidating. The driver spotted the two kids and he made a smirk as nasty as the Joker's. Then, his car started going faster. The kids looked and realized that he was trying to capture them, so they ran even more. Faster and faster they went as the car kept chasing them. Suddenly, another car came and crashed into the vehicle that tried to chase the kids.

"We made it," said the boy as he panted due to the long run. "Come on, let's—"

But then, the driver came out of his car. His violet clothes and draconian helmet sparked fear in the two children. He still had that insidious smile on his face. It was deeply unnerving. He opened the other door on his broken car and pulled a javelin out. He started to walk forward and run. Not a single sound came out of his mouth as he ran to take the kids. The boy and his sister made a frantic attempt to run away from him. Although they were yards away from him, the hunter was fast. He caught up to them easily. However, a truck drove and separated him from his targets. The kids were allowed to get away again. But then, the girl fell down.

"Come on, Jessie," said the boy. "We only have a few more blocks."

He pulled the girl back up and they kept walking in their risky journey. The boy started remembering something about what caused him and his sister to walk through heavy rain in order to survive. In his memory, there was dark door with a woman trying to listen through it. She heard loud voices through it.

"Next week is when we shall strike the American Dragon," said one voice.

"He must be punished. His presence is corrupting that Huntsgirl of yours," said another voice.

"I know. I know."

"Good, now we'll use the Aztec Skull to—Wait, I'm hearing something coming out the door."

"Jess. Tim," said the woman. "You have to be quiet."

"I know Mom," said the boy.

"Why couldn't you stay home? I hired a babysitter. And you had to come. Don't you know that this is serious? This isn't just one of those video games. This is—"

"Because I thought it might be exciting."

"If we make it through this. You're gonna get punished. Do you hear me?"

Suddenly, men came out of the door and saw the woman and her two kids.

"HUNTSMASTER!" yelled one of the men. "Spies!"

"They heard?" asked their leader. "Then, kill them. Kill them all. He must not know."

The woman and her two kids ran for their lives as the two hunters tried to get them. The woman opened a door and tried to go down the stairs with her kids. But suddenly, one of the hunters grabbed her and took her away. The two kids tried to come to her, but she shooed them away. The boy listened, grabbed the girl, and ran for their lives. And that was the end of his memory.

Now, the boy and his sister were almost at the home of their father. The boy had a small smile on his face, knowing that he might finally be safe. He went to the front yard and passed through it. He went toward the door. He knocked it. And, someone opened it. When the boy saw who opened the door, his smile disappeared. His sister started whimpering again.

"What?" asked the door opener. "You didn't expect me here? Did you?"

"It can't be you," asked the boy.

"Oh, but it is. Now, take a rest. JUST LIKE MOMMY!"

The Huntsman took his javelin and aimed it at the boy. He was ready to attack. He went right for it. And, it was the end for the two children. The Huntsclan had sadly claimed a family of four. But, even though they won the battle, they will lose the war…


End file.
